


Some Party

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-16 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha at Tony's party.From the prompt: Hey, could you write a fic about Natasha and Bruce flirting at the bar/couches and being all cute and awkward haha, at the much anticipated Avengers party! Im super excited for this damn scene to happen :) Thanks!





	Some Party

**Author's Note:**

> Written before AoU came out so my take on the party scene before seeing the movie. Enjoy :)

“Pick your poison, Doc.” Natasha joked as she gestured to the vast amount of alcohol Tony had the bar stocked with.   
  
“I’ll just have a water.” Bruce told her, nervously straightening his tie. He was already on edge from the amount of people wandering around the tower that night. He didn’t want his senses dulled in case the Other Guy decided to make an appearance.   
  
“How boring,” she snarked but got his water nonetheless.   
  
Bruce accepted the glass without comment and took a sip, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves. Something that didn’t go unnoticed by Natasha. He was fidgeting and a little jumpy. It reminded her of when she brought him to the helicarrier.   
  
“You okay Bruce?” She asked her tone more serious, her concern clear.   
  
“I’m not really a fan of parties.” Bruce said, taking a large gulp of water before anxiously looking around.   
  
“You don’t say.” Natasha joked, trying to focus his attention on something other than the large amount of strangers everywhere.   
  
It seemed to work because Bruce chuckled a little. “Is it that obvious?”   
  
“A little. You sure you don’t want that drink?”   
  
“No I’m good,” he said finishing off his water.   
  
Natasha was quick to snatch up the empty glass and refill it. Bruce accepted it with a nod. And then something occurred to him.   
  
“Why are you playing bartender? I thought Tony hired someone for the night.”   
  
“He did,” she said with a shrug. “I’d rather be back here than out there.”   
  
“Please tell me you don’t have someone hog tied back there.” Bruce joked, looking over the bar exaggeratedly.   
  
Natasha laughed. “He’s over there,” she said and pointed across the room where the kid Tony hired was trying and failing to flirt with the billionaire’s guests. They both got a laugh out of that.   
  
When they quieted down an awkward silence settled over them. Bruce took a sip of his water and looked around while Natasha busied herself with moving around the glasses on the counter.   
  
This seemed to be happening a lot with them lately. One minute they would be joking and flirting and awkwardly avoiding eye contact the next. They both felt the tension between them building but neither knew what to do about it. It was a never ending cycle.   
  
The silence was broken when Steve wandered over.   
  
“Natasha, Dr. Banner.” He greeted nodding to each of them in turn.   
  
“Cap,” Natasha replied, refilling his glass.   
  
“Some party, huh?”   
  
Bruce and Natasha nodded in agreement, the awkward tension slowly dissipating.


End file.
